


So In Love

by ScarletDrewWitheredLover17



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletDrewWitheredLover17/pseuds/ScarletDrewWitheredLover17
Summary: Alexander Lightwood Is Popular And Hot...Life Was Perfect With A Hot Girlfriend...Thats What He Believed Before The Adorable Glittery Guy Entered His Life...





	1. Magnus Glittery Bane

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry People For This Short Chapter But I Just Needed To Give It A Good Start..I Promise Next Time The Chapters Will Be Longer...

It was a unusually warm winter morning.  
I was Leaning by the wall of our campus' canteen with my gang which also included my Girlfriend.  
She is one of the most hottest cheerleader from around the campus she had these big grey eyes which were always full of makeup and this pretty lips with dark shades of Pink,Brown, and Red...She had a curvy body with a fair skintone...She was leaning against me while the group chated about something i wasnt paying attention to.  
Itz almost been 11 months since us dating i liked her but was defnately not in love with her...So today she is going to hongkong with some of her family friends. she is not gonna be back until the next week. Christina was laughing at some joke that someone cracked when our attention was drifted towards a nerdy junior who called out for me...i turned to his direction and he told me that i was called to the principlas office. I signaled him to go and leaned in to kiss Christy on her cheek before heading towards the office...i wish her luck and safe trip as she might been gone by the time i came back.  
As I make my way towards the office i recall all the things that could get me into trouble..you know that feeling when someone says we need to talk and all of your mistakes flashes you mind...As far as remember i have been well behaved the whole week so i should'nt be in trouble.  
I knocked the door and waited for a approval to open it soon there was a 'come in' I went inside to see a Guy sitting infront of the principal before i got a chance to examine this guy the man exclaimed ''Oh Alexander please take a seat my dear''. I nodded with a small smile and sat next to the guy. I looked at the guy who was already looking towards my direction but quickly diverted his gaze as soon as our eyes met. Maybe he is shy so anyways the guy was Asian. How do i describe him? Well he was creepy,weird,shy unusual and yet cute and small. Okay fine,maybe my desciption sucked but let me get this clear. I called him weird because he had this liner and something glittery silver in his eyes. His liner was smooth with a smudgy silver glitter above his eyelids and the conor of his eyes...I giggled at the fact that christy would b so jealous of this guy's make being so perfect and actually suiting him too. This made the guy look at me again but as our eyes met he looked away..Anyways the Principal Cleared his throat making our attention turn towards him.  
''Alec this is Magnus Bane. he has transfred here from the L.A. the two of you have the same shedule and classes therefore i need you to help magnus around until he is not used to being here so can i expect you to be helpful?'' the principal looked a me with gleaming eyes...i wanted to say no as it might be a drag and waste of time but eventually gave in and nooded ''i will do it sir''. ''Great so its settled magnus you may go in with alec he will show you around''. Both of us nodded and thanked the man and left...  
Magnus walked behind me quitely. I stopped to ask him for his shedule while he bumped on my back. ''uhh sorry...i didnt knew you were umm gonna stop''Magnus spoke nervously.  
''no sorry i stopped suddenly anyways may i see your shedule?'' He handed me his shedule. ''We really do have the same classes...Well i am not in a mood to attend any lectures today should i lead you to the class or would you like to go out for a coffee?'' He Looked at me with confusion and shock. Wait...did i just asked him out on a COFFEE?'' O_O  
''umm i mean uhh you dont really um need..to if you i...''i stuttered not knowing what i want to actually say. He laughed brightly ''coffee sounds better'' he says still smiling.  
Damn his smile is so...i don't know adorable..i mean best smile i have seen in years what is wrong with me?  
I just nod and turned to hide my obviously pink face...  
This Guy Is Gonna Be A Tough One For My Heart To Handle...


	2. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking this long hope you like it and there is more cute and fun moments to come.

''Do you mind walking a little?'' i ask magnus just to know if i need to get my bike from the parking.  
''Not really...i like walking and the weather seems pleasant so yea its ok to take a walk.'' He finished looking at the clear blue sky and examining it.

I nodded and took him to a coffee house that was just about a mile or two away from our campus. The shop was a small cafe yet it was peaceful and quite.  
we sat on the table next to the window and i settle my bag aside while he opens the menu only to close it a second later. I raise my eyebrow at him he just smiles before leaning back on the chair.

''Alexander you order for me as well as i do not know whats the best in here so can you order for me as well?''  
i just nodded taking the menu in my hand and opening it.  
''Hot or cold?'' I asked him not looking up.  
''Hot'' 

I called for the waitress she comes up and takes the order while shamelessly checking magnus out. I mean i get that he is hot but come on dont make it so obvious.  
i roll my eyes before realizing (did i just call him hot) O_O  
My Thoughts are interupted when magnus starts speaking about something but as i was distracted i missed.  
''i m sorry what were you saying?'' I said trying to sound as polite as possible he just looked at me for a few seconds then started again.  
''i said have you been always here i mean since when do you live here?''  
''umm yea i have always been here i live just five blocks away'' He nodded and looked out while i just try find words to keep the coversation going.  
''What about you?'' He looks back at me ''I mean you said you just got here.''  
''well to be honest i just wanted to get away from my parents i mean i love them actually i love them way too much but you see i wanted to be independent and needed a place of my own so i decided to just move out.'' He was a bit hesitant to answer but then he just got relaxed.  
''I know that feeling'' the words slip out of my lips before i knew magnus just looked at me confused.  
''even i wanted to be independent so i just moved out from my parents and got my own apartment it is small but it is better to have a place of my own.''

Before magnus got a chance to reply the waitress came back with our orders as magnus lifted his cup there was a tissue below it with a name and a nuber magnus looked at me and then the waitress she winked at him and went away magnus just laughed and ignored that.  
We chatted a little more and then bid each other goodbyes after i type my number into magnus' phone which had a cover just matching his personality it shimmered with glitters just like him.

 

By the time i got home it was late and i needed some rest. I threw myself on the bed and closed my eyes.  
*beep* i feel my phone vibrate i pull it out of my jacket before snaping my eyes open when i saw who the text was from.

Glittery Guy  
Hey Alexander. Are You Awake?'  
Me  
Yea was gonna drift off  
Glittery Guy  
Oh sorry to disturb i was just wondering are gonna attend any of the classes tom?  
Me  
I dont plan to but if u wanna attend the classes i will come around to guide you.  
Glittery Guy  
Does that mean you are free tom?  
Me  
Yes Super free  
Glittery Guy  
Great so how about you show me around the city tom? i mean if its okay with you

I could clearly hear my heart beating against my chest like it might burst out.  
Why the hell is it beating so loud itz just a guy asking me to show him around because he is new thats it nothing more.

Glittery Guy  
Alec its okay if you dont want to

I realize that i have been staring at the text for too long. I quickly start typing  
Me  
No i want to...i mean i can come just tell me when and where  
Glittery Guy  
Are you sure?  
Me  
Yea damn sure  
Glittery Guy  
Ok how about we meet at the cafe where we were today at 11am?  
Me  
Okay cool see you tom...goodnight magnus.  
Glittery Guy  
Good Night Alexander.

I turn off the light and decided to sleep. Itz gonna be a great day.

The next day i was ready and showed up a little earlier than the time i was supposed to meet him.  
I sat down on a bench near by waiting for magnus. Itz been like 20 mins and there is no sign of him.  
Maybe he is not coming or maybe itz the traffic i dont know whether he will come or not. I was debating whether i should wait or go home when my phone started ringing.  
I sighed in relief when i saw it was magnus.

Me: Magnus  
Him:Alec sorry for not calling you earlier and making you wait.  
Me: Thats ok i just got here (why am i lying?)  
Him: Oh! Well you see i was on my way but..  
I suddenly felt very disapointed and stupid for being so happy and excited i should have know he was just messing around.  
Me: So your not coming now?  
Him: What no of course i am coming itz just that...  
Me: Itz okay if you cannot come magnus  
Him:Will you let me finish?  
He sounded a bit annoyed. Then he took a deep breath and continued.  
Him: Itz just that-that i um i...  
Me: Just say it Magnus  
Him:Los...  
Me:What was that? Can you be a bit louder?  
Him: I lost my way  
Me: You Are Lost?  
Him: Yeah

I burst out laughing. He is such a kid damn i mean its so unusual for someone to be lost.

Him: See...thats the reason i was'nt calling you. Stop laughing alec thats rude.  
Me:i am sorry....thats...new...sorry i didnt mean to....laugh  
Him: Are You Done? Now help me  
Me: Right (trying to control) where are you?  
Him: I just told you i don't know...i would'nt have called you if i knew.  
Me: Yea sorry what do you see near you some kind of hotel club market anything?  
Him: Umm there's a Bar i think.  
Me: Name It.  
Him: Crystal Palace  
Me: Okay stay there i am coming there.

I Hung up...I found him a few minutes later and we have fun the whole day with me teasing him almost everytime about him getting lost...and him blusing and pouting and complaining.

I hope this new friendship leads to something mre eventful and adventurous in my boring life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new season is here i am happy about malec.  
> anyways please comments and i hope you like it byebye


	3. Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry For Late Updates

So itz been like almost 7-8 months since i--err--we--magnus....damnit what am i saying.  
Me and Magnus have been friends like for ever...we are always together like literally.  
My old friends say that i have forgotten them eversince Magnus arrived. But i just laugh it off as it might be quite true. Magnus has a really charming personality.  
The first few weeks of him being here he made so many friends...Its like the half of the campus has been crushing over him. But everytime someone would confess to him he would turn them down. His excuse was that he already has somebody he likes. When i asked him about his secrect crush this is how our coversation went.

'So who is it?' I ask him handing him his coffee.  
'What are you implying to Alexander?'  
'You always say you like someone' i sit next to him on the bench.  
'Thats just an escape to the confessions.'  
'Is that so---'. Magnus was just staring at me with a look that i cant possibly describe. It felt like he was staring right through me. The starring was already getting me nervous adding more to it he started leaning in. I didnt move a inch. My whole body was frozen and mind went blank. He stopped with only about an inch between us and smiled.  
'You are so dumb and cute' With this he moved away.

I realized later that is his habit of messing up with me as he did a a few more times.  
But this week has been busy as there is this carnival coming up which is to raise funds for the university. It is open for who ever gets the passes.  
It is gonna last for three days and we get to put up our stalls but it is too much of a work so i dont really plan on doing anything i will occasionally help some of my friends.  
But Magnus being so socially active is way too excited for this bullshit and comes up with ridiculous ideas.  
So he has been busy while i am standing on the rooftop smoking the 3rd cigarette in a row. Magnus would kill me if he finds this out.  
He has thrown away about 28 of my cigarette packets in the bin right in front of my eyes...so i learnt a lesson not to smoke ever in front of him. I was about to take a puff when my hand was stopped before it could reach my lips. Silently cursing i let the cigarette fall from my hands and watch it falling down the building.

'You promised not to do it' Magnus says clearly annoyed throwing a peircing look in my direction.  
'I promised not to do it in front of you' I say carefully picking up my words.  
He lets go of my hand with a sigh. and turned to leave.  
'umm...you are not gonna lecture me?'  
'Alexander it for your own good i am not your parent to go around scolding you everytime you do that...itz a bloody burning cancer stick that you puff but fine do as you wish i m leaving.' He turned to leave but i held his upper arm to stop him.  
'I know you are tired of hearing this but i am sorry i wont repeat promise' I say trying to be as genuinly as possible.  
'You might wanna add something to it?' He raised his eyebrow and i got the idea.  
'Yea and i wont smoke be it with you or without you.' He smiled wide and spoke.  
'Great so now hear this out' He paused for a few seconds and i gave him a confused look 'i am setting up a kissing booth with rapheal'.  
Thats the worst idea he came up with until now. 'Thats stupid and besides you wont get the per---'  
'I already got the permission Alexander Gideon Lightwood' He announced proudly.  
I just give up knowing that i can never win against him.

We both just head down.  
'Alec' Magnus tilted his head in front of me. I move away his head using my hand. I really hate it i know i admitted that i knew he was always messing up my bringing his face close to mine. I played it cool and would just push him away but seriously i stopped reacting but everytime he would do that it feels like my heart might burst out of my chest.  
'what is it?' i ask casually trying to play cool.  
'Do you want to spend the rest of the day together?' He said cheerfully already knowing that i was gonna say yes.  
But before i could answer Christina came out of nowhere and kissed me. Too shocked to react i didnt move but she pulled away just a second later.  
I looked at Magnus he was looking down surely uncomfortable of the situation but then he looked up his gaze locked with mine and he smiled. He was about to leave but i reached out for his hand making him stop.  
Chirstina looked at me then magnus and then our hands while magnus did the same by lookin at me then chirstina and then our hands.  
'Well Alexander--  
'Dont call me that' I stop her before she could even finish what she was saying. She looked a little taken aback by my sudden explosion.  
Magnus squeezed my hand and i looked at him and sighed. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.  
'sorry umm you know i dont like that name umm sorry'  
She nodded and said 'Yea i am sorry alec. i was wondering maybe we could...you know stay together today...like the old days.'  
She finished looking at Magnus with a disapproving look.  
I look back at magnus and he pulled his hand away giving me a smile that it was ok and turned and left.  
I stare blankly at the empty hall as Magnus is nowhere there and i feel an hand tugging at my arm and pulling me away.

 

What are these revolting feeling within me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think this is gonna lead our beloved malec to?  
> Stay tuned to know  
> Thankyou All For Your Support...Hope You Liked It...


	4. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay  
> this is going to be magnus'pov  
> Hope you like it

There is no other word that describes this situation other than soffocation.  
This feeling...Seeing Alec and Christina together suffocates me.  
I walked...my vision was blurred by the wetness of my eyes. I walked carefully trying not to stumble and as soon as i was out of the building i started running.  
I ran until i reach my loft and i sit at the edge of my bed with my head dropping in my trembling hands.  
Breathing was difficult not only because of the situation but also because i am not very used to running. I sat like that for a few minutes until my roommate started rubbing itself against my side.  
'Chairman I can't do it...not anymore.' I murmured.  
It looked at me for a second but then went back to rubbing itself until i picked him for some cuddling.  
'Getting demanding aren't you?' It just made a sound and licked my nose.  
I laugh rubbing his tummy. Did i ever mention how much he loves that and enjoys while i tickle him.  
Thats when my phone starts ringing with the ringtone ''i am sexy and i know it''  
'Of course i know it' I mummble to myself and pick up seeing the bright beautiful lady in the picture that flashed with the name Mom.  
An high pitched voice from the other side talks.  
Mom - Mags my little baby how are you doing without mommy?  
Me - Mom i am 18 officially an adult.   
Mom - Ya ya i know that big boy so how is it going?  
i was always pampered by my parents so moving away fom them was quite difficult...they just love me alot and i love them too.  
I got up heading to make some coffee with my phone balenced between my ear and my shoulders.  
Me - Itz fine mom..Howz dad?  
Mom - He is missing you alot almost cried on seeing a picture of you.  
Me - Aww i miss him too mom i will be there in my winter break.  
Mom - No you will be here before that don't you remember about the Wedding?  
Me - Ohh yea slipped out of my mind.  
I take a sip of my coffee while sitting on the couch.  
Mom - Magnus?  
Me - Hmm?  
Mom - What happened with that cute friend of yours you told me about alex?  
I nearly spilled the coffee while choking on it.  
Mom - Oh my god mags are you ok?  
Me - uhh *cough* *cough* yea....What about him?  
Mom - Are you guys toge---  
Me - Mom i told you he is commited and besides he is straight  
Mom - But you said he showed signs of you know lik--  
Me - Doesn't do it anymore...Can we please talk about something else?  
She doesn't reply for a while sighing i said something  
Me - I am setting up a kissing booth  
Mom - Whaaaat!!!

We talk fora little longer eventually she hangs up and and i decided to call it a night before sleeping i check my phone and the various messages and miss calls none of them were from Alec...He must be enjoying with her.  
Sighing i threw my phone on the bed and climbed up pulling the blanket over my head...i need some rest from all this drama.

 

(A/N = Back to Alec's Pov)

 

Okay to start with i feel like shit. Christina took me back to her place but a left within an hour or so. I really wanted to call Magnus but i just couldn't bring myself to do so.  
I was really guilty i just came home and sat starring at the phone by the time i decided to call my stomach demanded to be fed so i had to drop the idea-would call him after dinner.  
i cooked,ate,cleaned to dishes,took a shower and finally laid down on my bed and dailed magnus' number. He didn't pick the call i checked the time.  
2:43am. No wonder he is not picking up must be sleeping.Still i tried once more and after about four rings he replied in a bearly audible voice.

Him - He-loo  
Me - Hey Mags itz me uhh Alec were you slee---  
I hear a loud thud from magnus' side  
Me - Hello-Magnus-You Okay?-Hello-What happ--  
Him - *Groaning* I Am okay.  
Me - Did you fall off the bed again?  
He just groaned in response and i just chuckled.   
Magnus had this habit of sleeping in the edge of the bed and whenever he would turn he would end up on the ground.  
I found this out when he came to live with me for a few days while his loft was getting renovated. He took the bed while i took the couch. One day he was sleeing and i was reading a book he suddenly turned to his side almost falling off but i was quick to react and saved his ass. It was like a regular routine i was always stayed wide awake and just stared at him sleeping and waited for the moment he would turn and damn he did turn everyday almost falling while i wouldn't let him fall. I even asked him why he does that he said 'Chaiman Meow is demanding and he takes up the whole bed. I always tried to give him his space and now i have this habit of sleeping at the edge of the bed. And obviously every human moves in his sleep so i am usually thrown off the bed' 

I laugh at the memory and spoke  
Me - *Still laughing* Mags i told you to sleep in the middle of the bed or keep the pillows on either side of you.  
Him - Will you stop laughing? Though i agree i should have obeyed you...Chairman your not sleeping on the bed from now on. *sigh* Anyways why did you call me so late?  
Me - Ohh yea well uhh i umm wanted to apolo--  
Him - No need. She is your girlfriend and she must be your top priority. I get it  
Me - Yes but---  
Him - No Buts.I get it Alec.  
Me - Are you mad at me?  
Him - A little.  
Me - Okay how about i take you to your fav restaurant and we eat whatever you say?  
Him - Well...  
Me - Uhh fine my treat?  
Him - You certainly know how to cease me Alexander.  
Me - So that's a Yes?  
Him - *laughing a little* that's a yes!   
Me - Great so will see you tomorrow Magnus.  
Him - Good Night Alexander.   
Me - Goodnight Magnus.

I hung up smiling at my phone like an idiot. Though i hate that name its just too cliché?  
But i like the way Magnus makes it sound. I turn off the lights and close my eyes still thinking about Magnus and maybe still smiling and let myself drift into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it?  
> Whose Wedding do you think it is?  
> What do you think will have next?  
> Stay tuned lovely readers  
> Love you all


	5. Breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry For The Late Update

The next few days went by with me waiting for magnus after classes as he was busy planning his booth.  
Even though the idea sucked but he still seem excited about it. We would have lunch together every day and then walk off our seperate ways.

So finally the three-day carnival begins today...Magnus went early and i haven't heard from him since then. I took a quick shower and threw on a random grey sweatshirt and black jeans and just flip my hands through my messy hair and comb them roughly and left my place.

By the time i reached the carnival i easily spotted Magnus' Kissing Booth as it was the the most crowded stall.  
Ignoring it i go around the other booths and stalls and i will have to say this time the carnival rocked everyone worked hard and their hardwork was quite visible.  
I walked around a little more and decided to go and get magnus. The booth was still crowded while the other people in his booth flirted with the girls and guys in their lines.  
Magnus just pecked the people in his line. His line was longer than the others, mostly there were girls and some guys too.  
I stood at a distance watching these stupid people kissing magnus...Some people would try to make the kiss longer while magnus would try moving away as soon as possible.  
After watching couple of people it started irritating me. I just walked out and went home.

In the end i concluded this carnival sucked and hate his stupid idea and the stupid people and the stupid both and the stupid kisses and stupid Magnus.  
I am not gonna go for the next two days.  
I lay in my bed he whole day listening songs and ignoring all the texts and calls.  
I tried to relax but the kisses would keep flashing in my head. I practically screamed out of frustration and turned up the music.

Next day i finally decided to leave the bed and get a nice cold shower.  
After that i got ready not for the carnival but because i needed some fresh air.  
I pulled on a white tshirt and a denim jeans and picked my wallet,keys and phone and took a last glance at the mirror and opened my door to leave.  
As i opened it guess what?  
Christina was standing out.

''Are you going somewhere?'' She asked me  
''Not really what do you need?'' I asked moving away and giving her space to enter.  
''Nothing just wanted to see you.'' I looked at her for a few seconds only to notice a hickey on her neck.  
''Atleast learn to hide those when you come to meet me'' I said calmly  
This is like usual she is always going around with other people and gives a stupid excuse everytime.

''What can i do? You don't give me anytime eversince that faggot friend of your has appeared.'' She screamed out.  
''Okay this is going too far don't bring my friends into this.'' I could feel myself losing control but still managed to stay calm .  
''Oh really but he is the only the reason. Look what he has done. He has made you like him.'' She screamed  
''What the fuck..get out of here right now'' i screamed back at her now losing my cool completely.  
''Admit it alec you are falling for that freak''  
''Get Lost...'' was all i could say.  
''You Are A Loser alec...A fucking Faggot...No one will ever like you...everyone hates you...Your parents will hate you...you are a disgrace..'' She kept on saying these things.  
Maybe she is right i tried to hide this part of me but i guess i couldn't.  
I took her by her arm and dragged her out of my home and shut the door at her face,  
I hate this. i sit back down realising i was already crying and now everyone will find out and hate me and it was so.... i am a mess.  
I ran out of my apartment and on the way there were kids playing and accidently dropped a bucket full of water on me.  
But i couldn't care less.

 

(Magnus Pov)

I sat making use of my break to call Alec...He won't pick my call..Itz been like i have tried a million times and he has been avoiding calls and messeages from everyone since yesterday. Some people told me he did come yesterday but even if he did why didn't he meet me.  
This was the only way to know if Alexander feels somthing for me or not.. I decided to set up the kissing booth only to know how alec feels.  
Feels like itz a waste as he is no where to be seen.  
''Magnus break is over now get your ass here...Your in demand.''  
I groaned and stuffed the phone in my pocket and went up and took my place.

So here i was kissing a girl when Alec came out of nowhere panting heavily and drenched.  
He pushed the girl away and stood there with an unreadable expression and red teary eyes.  
He just kept staring at me and i decided to kill the awkwardness.  
''Alexander why are you dren----''  
I was pulled in by my shirt and the next thing i knew was the lips that met mine.

 

Alec is kissing me....Alec lightwood is kissing me....Omfg Alec Is kissing me....

 

I stood there with my eyes wide open trying to register what the fuck is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.  
> Let me know...<3


	6. Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a longer chapter  
> hope you enjoy

Okay...so my bestfriend is here and he is kissing me and he is drenched and he is crying...  
And what am i doing ?  
Standing here like a stupid...Deciding to react i was about to pull away when Alec himself pulled away and without looking at me he hugged me.  
What is with him?   
I don't move for another few seconds but eventually hug him back.

"Alec whats wrong?''  
''Alec?''  
''Look at me Alexander?''  
''Come on Alec say something?''

He didn't answer any of my questions.   
The only response from him was holding onto me even tighter and shoving his head more and more into the crook of my neck.  
Feeling him this close was good. It felt cozy. I could feel his body heat and his hot breath on my neck. His strong and muscular arms around me.  
It was the best feeling. I never wanna lose this feeling.  
My heart beating fast i am sure Alec can hear it. My lips still tingling from the kiss. My body with goosebumbs all over and it felt cold everytime the wind blew.  
Wait! That part shouldn't be there in what i should be feeling.  
I come back to my senses and realize the reason for feeling cold is because i too am drenched like Alec.

''I spoiled you shirt.''   
''Hun?'' I dumbly respond to Alec's statement.  
''Sorry.''  
''Ohh Alec its ok lets get out of here ok?'' Alec nodded and started letting go.  
He kept his eyes to the ground i couldn't see his face but then he sniffed and then sneezed.  
I picked my bag and my jacket and threw it over Alec's shoulders.   
I got a hold of his wrist and dragged him out of the crowded carnival. When we were at a safe distance from the crowd i decided to break the silence.

"Alec what is this about? what happened?''  
As expected i got no answer. i sighed knowing he doesn't wanna talk about this.  
''Okay i get it. I will be here when you feel like talking about it. Until then lets get you home ok?''

Alec shook his head and spoke in a bearly audible whisper.  
''I don't want to go there.''  
I knew he won't tell me why so i just called a taxi and gave the driver my address.  
As soon as we got home i held the door open for Alec. He simply walked in and made his way to couch and sat there.  
Closing the door behind me i headed stright to my room. Throwing the wardrope open i pulled two sweatpants and t-shirts.  
Pulling off my wet clothes and replacing them with dry fresh and clean clothes. I grabbed a towel from the shelf and headed out.  
Alec was still sitting on the couch drenched and shivering occasionally.

 

Alec's POV

I sat on the couch waiting for Magnus to return and also mentally cursing myself for my actions.  
I know he must be mad at me but it just felt right. The kiss felt right. I don't know why i did that or what was i thinking.  
But it just felt right that time and i don't regret it. The only part i regret is the fact that this might ruin our friendship.  
It was taking him long and the opened windows did not help as the cold wind touched me sending shivers to the whole of my body.  
Suddenly somehing warm and soft was thrown over my head blurring my vision. It was Magnus gently trying to dry my hair with the towel .  
He just ruffled my hair silently not saying a word. So i spoke up.

''I am sorry Magnus''  
''For?''  
''For being a mess and troubling you.''

He sighed and moved away from me and i didn't dare to look at him.  
He simply tossed some clothes in my direction i finally looked at him to find the most beautiful smile on his pretty face.

''I wouldn't want you to get sick...it would be even messier babysitting you..Get changed Alexander.''

Without another word he went away into the kitchen.  
I smiled to myself and made my way to the washroom.

By the time i got back Magnus was seated to the couch the a mug between his hand and blowing at whatever was inside it.  
He saw me and patted the spot next to him. As soon as i was seated he slipped a Mug of coffee was shoved into my hands as well.   
He looked at me with one of his eyebrow raised. I knew that look and sighed.  
I told him how Christina has been cheating on me and we finally broke up. Leaving the worse part.

''Well that was for the best but that still doesn't explains why you were wet. As far as i know it didn't rain. Did you fell into a river or maybe a lake or someting close to that on your way?''

I just chuckled at his wild imagination.  
''It was some kids playing...i--it was an accident.''

After chatting for some more time and having the dinner we called it a night.  
Magnus led me to the bedroom.

''So you take up the bed and i will be out on the couch if you need me'' He guided me and turned to leave.  
I held his arm and he looked over his shoulder confused.

''Magnus the bed is big enough for both of us.'' I said poining at the gaint bed.  
He seemed doubtful and i further explain myself.  
''I won't let you fall off either.''  
He chuckled and nodded his head. He headed out to flicker the lights off in the living room.  
By the time he was back i was already in the bed. He climbed under the covers and turned off the light.  
As soon as he settled i turned and swung my hand around his waist and burried my face into his neck.  
He froze and i regreted my actions...i was about to move away when he hugged me back getting comfortable and wrapping his arms around me to pull me closer.  
A heartbeat drummed into my ears but i wasn't sure if it was mine or his. Cozy in Magnus' warm embrace i drifted into sleep.

 

The next morning i woke up alone in the bed immediately missing the feeling of cuddling.  
I got out almost stumbling and headed out lazily rubbing my eyes.  
But they flung wide open on seeing the sight before them.  
Magnus was walking around half naked. I mean topless, shirtless, ohh damn, what is happening to me.  
I tried to avoid looking at him and made my way to the couch muttering him a 'good morning'.  
Damn he is hot...like literally fire hot.

''Good morning Alexander''

He suddenly came infront of me with a coffee in his hand. I tried not to stare at his bare muscled and slightly toned chest and abs but couldn't help but staring at it.  
I made a attempt to get a hold of the cup held out me with my shakey hands. Eyes still not leaving his perfect body. I was brought back to my senses when Magnus spoke in a teasing tone.

"Like what you see Alexander?''

I definately blushed and pulled the cup from him and threw a pillow at his face.   
''Shut up''

He caught the pillow easily and went away laughing. He we went into the room.

''Magnus'' I called out.  
He came out pulling a sweater over his head ''Hm?''  
''Where are you going?''

I took a sip of the coffee waiting for him to answer.

''Last day of carnival darling, Duty calls.'' He winked at me and headed towards the door.

His hand on the knob but not mking a move to leave he turned back.  
''Help youurself with the fridge if you are hungry and make yourself at home. I will be back in a while also get my cat from the neighbour she lives the door across mine her name is Clary.''

i nodded and he headed out then bobbing his head back in he again spoke.  
''And Alec...Don't do that again''  
''Do what?'' I casually asked sipping my coffee  
''Don't kiss me again''

With that he closed the door and left me hanging behind  
I am in a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know your views lovely people.  
> hope you like the story so far  
> see you soon with a new chapter   
> until then stay tuned....


	7. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new Chapter  
> Enjoy...

(Magnus' POV)  
***************

"Then i told him not to kiss me again and left.''

I let Raphael know the events that occured after that shocking kiss.  
Of course as i thought there are various rumors going on about it.  
But guess what? i don't give a shit about that!  
But they might be disturbing for Alec. To be honest i don't want to see him troubled by this but i don't know how am i supposed to stop it.  
I looked at Rapheal and he looked at me as if i am crazy.

''What?'' i asked him.  
he shook his head and spoke

''I still don't get it''  
''Get what?''  
''Magnus you have literally been drooling over the boy...he finally kisses you and you are shutting him out? I mean isn't that what you always wanted? To kiss him or in this situation be kissed by him?'' 

I sighed why is it so hard to understand it? 

''Rapheal i am in Love with Alexander and of course i want to kiss him but i want him to kiss me only when he feels the same way i do. That kiss was not what i wanted i mean i don't know if he did it out of frustration or the broken state he was in after the breakup. So nope thats not what i am looking forward to.''

''But how will you know if he feels the same if you shut him out and assume him to be straight?'' Rapheal asked me looking directly into my eyes.  
''Well he had a girlfriend what do you expect me to think?''  
''He could be like you? Both ways?''

There was complete silence for a minute. I thought about it. It could be true.  
My thoughts were interupted when Rapheal got up and said

''You wouldn't know it until you ask him...Tell him how you feel.''  
''I would rather be his friend than to lose him completely. Not happening i can't risk it by telling him.''

Itz true i would never want to be without him i just cant.  
I walked over to the booth and started my work.  
I really need to get Alec out of my head.  
But i couldn't shake of the feeling of happiness to be so close to him. Hugging him while he nuzzles closer to me in his sleep. His angelic face. His cute smile. Adorable blush.  
I am way to deep in love. I smile but somewhere it scares me cause this is so gong to break me. I feel the pang of pain in my chest just like a blade had cut right through my heart.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

(Alec's POV)  
************

''Dont kiss me again.''  
Those four words kept me busy for the next few hours.  
Have i messed it up. He is probably gonna kick me out.  
Damn it why did i do that? Shit. Maybe i should just go home.  
I headed to the washroom trying to find my clothes from yesterday. I found them in the laundry hamper.  
But as they were wet i just threw them in a plastic bag and headed out making sure to lock the door behind me.

As i approached the door of my own apartment memories and those stinging words started flashing in my mind.  
Somehow i did manage to get inside my it felt as if i was having some nightmare.  
My own place was terrifying me i couldn't stand there for even a minute with my trembling legs that might give out.  
The fear of Lonliness, Hatred, Disapointment and Rejection is what scares me.  
Without thinking i opened my closet and grabbed a bag throwing some clothes in it and adding all necessary things in the bag.  
I stuffed it and grabbed the keys of my bike and the apartment while i headed out. Closing and locking the door i rode my bike back to Magnus' loft.  
I debated whether to go in or not for a few seconds. I definately can't go back and i don't wanna be alone.  
I will ask him to let me stay for a few days. Then i would move back at my place.  
I just needed some time to compose myself and the only person who makes me feel happy and comfortable is him. I want to be with him for now.  
Taking a deep breath i went in and dropped my bag in the corner of the room and took a shower.  
After a while i went in the direction of the fridge to get myself some water.  
I took a few steps back and tripped over something almost falling down.  
Luckily i grabbed the kitchen counter just in time and managed not to fall.  
Looking down to find what it was i saw a red bowl with paw print on it.  
The Cat!!!  
Magnus told me to get it back from the neighbour.  
I rushed out and knocked on the door. Shit what was her name...Something C..Carrie? Casey? Cole?  
The door flung open and i said the next name in my mind out aloud....''Clare!''  
The red-headed girl let out a chuckle. 

''Close enough...Its Clary. And you must be the impeccable Alexander?''  
''Alec and yea thats me Hey'' Why did she call me impeccable?  
''Come on in Alec''

She opened the door wider letting me in. I took the invitation and went in. It was nice quite spacious and Girly.  
Clary led me to the couch and signaled me to sit and then disapeared into what i assume to be the kitchen.  
She came back with two glasses of juice and some cookies and sat down on the couch parellel to me.  
Suddenly a small and fat furball jumped onto my lap rubbing his head on my chest.

''Hey that tickles.'' I laughed and scarched Chairman behind his ears. He purred and settled comfortably into my lap.  
''So here is mini-magnus i guess its your first time meeting him?''  
I let out a chuckle.  
''Mini-Magnus?''  
''Yea he is demanding cute and always seeks attention just like Magnus''  
Well that is true.  
Clary was talkative. I spent almost a hour at her place talking about random things. She seem nice and fun to talk with.  
She told me that she and Magnus practically grew up together and their parents are friends and she moved in here a few months before Magnus did.  
She told me Magnus is a very pampered child and only child and some more things about him.  
Finally checking the time i decided to leave.

''And oh Alec ?''  
''Yea''   
I answered while taking mini-magnus in my arms.  
''I am getting married next week and your invited.''  
''Congratualtions. I will be sure to come.''   
''Thankyou...See you soon?''  
''Sure Bye...''

 

With that i finally came back at Magnus'.  
He was already home standing behind the kitchen counter drinking water.   
He saw me enter and Smiled.

''You're finally back... what took you so long?''  
''Clary invited me to her wedding.'' I simply stated and put Chairman down on the floor.  
''Oh well i was gonna take you there anyway with me but now that your invited it is much better.''  
I took the seat on the couch.

''How was your day?'' I simply asked.  
''Long exhausting tiring.'' He stated.  
''Last day is always the busy one.''

He just sighed.

''How many people did you kiss today?''  
The question slipped out of my mouth before i even realized it.  
He looked taken aback by my question but did answer.

''67''

I let out a huff. So he kissed almost 70 people for 3 fucking days and yet he pinpointed out my kiss?  
Why does my kiss matter if all these didn't. Am i that terrible of a kisser? Or is it like everyone he won't accept me as i am?  
Before i knew it i asked him what i was thinking.

''So 67x3 kisses don't matter to you but my 1 kiss does?''  
He flinched at my words and didn't answer for a few seconds.

''Are you hungry?''

Seriously Magnus you literally changed the subject. I sighed not wanting to mess up and let the topic drop.

''Yea''  
''Wanna order some pizza?''

I needed to get somefresh air.

''Letz go out and eat?''  
''Sure''.

I got up and suddenly Magnus decided to speak up.

''So have you unpacked your bag yet?''  
He was pointing at my bag across the room.  
''Uh yea about that i wanted to ask you...Can--i--i uh stay here for some--uh--few days?''

Magnus bust out laughing and then stopped then looked at me and again started laughing.

''Whats so funny?'' I asked him furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.  
''Oh Alexander... You are asking me that after bringing your bagpack?''

I could feel myself getting hot. Damn this pale skin. Magnus saw the blush and laughed even harder.  
Finally he wiped a fake tear from his eyes and spoke.

''You're adorable Alec.'' With that he got up and headed to his closet. I followed him inside groaning in embaressment.  
''And of course you can stay here as long as you want. Now lets go out.''

i nodded and told him to give me a jacket as i would have to search through my bag and Magnus was already looking through his closet.  
He pulled out two hoddies and handed me one while he pulled the green one over his head.  
I was about to put on mine when i noticed it's colour.

''Pink?'' I said out aloud. While holding it up for him to see.  
''Yes, So what?''Magnus said innocently.  
''Why would i wear this?'' I asked him in disbelief.  
''Because you will look cute and it will add to your adorable-ness'' he simply said.  
''Thats not even a word. Give me the green one.'' I said tugging at the one he was wearing.  
''Nope. You will wear that.'' He pointed at the pink one.

I sighed in defeat. And wore the hoddie.  
Magnus let out a big smirk on his face.

''I hate you'' I stated looking at him.  
''No you don't...You Love Me.'' With that he headed out.  
''Maybe i do.'' I mumble to myself and headed out as well.

 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it...  
> Thankyou All for your support.  
> Let me know Your views.  
> Love you all.  
> New Chapter will be out soon   
> Until then Lovely People...


	8. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter Everyone!!!

Finally the damn carnival was over and so was Magnus' dumb booth.  
I could'nt be any happier than i was the moment it was over.  
Now there is a two week break and then we have got our graduation ceremony.  
Time flies by very fast but i am glad about it.  
We will finanly be done with these stupid studies.

Itz been about 4-5 days since i have been staying with Magnus.  
It is like super fun.   
Somedays we go out while others we spend at home watching movies or playing games.

Currently i feel like beating the shit out of my bestfriend who is also my crush cause he is being super annoying.

''Wake up lazybum'' I could hear him walking around the room turning on the lights as well as opening the curtains.  
''Get lost'' I tried to open my eyes but the bright light hit my eyes like some lazer light.  
''Magnus put the curtains down'' I mummur digging my face into the pillow.  
''No Alec get up we are going shopping'' He chimmed looking way too happy.  
''I slept at 3...gime me an hour or so more plea...'' I am so tired that i couldnt even get out the sentence.  
''Who told you to stay up and finishing that damn book? This is the last time i am saying this get your pretty ass up before i kick it.''  
''Do whatever you want.''

All of a sudden he turned me so now was lying on my back before i could react he sat on my stomach with both his legs on either side of my hips.  
I groaned again and tried to block the bright lights with my hands covering my face.  
He pinned down both my hands on the bed on either side of my head.

I gave in and opened my eyes just a little. He was way to close. I could feel his warm breath on my lips.  
The memory from the previous kiss flashed in my mind. The feeling of his soft and smooth lips against my rough ones.  
i closed my eyes shut i could feel his breath travelling from my lips all the way to my ears.  
Each breath tickling my skin and sending shivers throughout my body.

''Please Alexander...i don't like to do shoppings alone.'' His voice was hoarse and shakey.  
I bit my lips to stop any kind of embarressing sound to escape my mouth. Instead i just managed to nod.  
He pulled back immediately and smiled with a devilous grin.

''I am gonna shower first.''   
I heard the bathroom door shut and allowed myself to breath.   
He needs to stop doing this or else next time i am sure i won't be able to control myself..  
Last time i messed with that kiss. I need to be very careful not to mess up again.  
Sighing i got up and helped myself with the other washroom.  
By the time i was back back Magnus was just finishing up with his liner.

 

The shopping was a drag Magnus made me try way too many clothes for my liking.  
And by the end of it i was fucking tired we decided to take a break and stopped by the coffee house.

 

''I am never coming on shopping with you again'' I put down all the bags and threw myself on the couch nearby.  
''Awww Alec i thought you were enjoying.'' I just glared at him in return.  
I smiled at the memory when izzy used to force me out for shopping.  
''What is it?'' I was pulled out of thoughts  
''Hm?''   
''You're smiling.'' Magnus pointed out with a smile on his face.  
''Izzy. the last time i went to shopping was with her.'' I said with a sad smile.  
''You miss her don't you?'' Magnus' eyes reflected my sadness.  
''Alot''. I stated.

The thing is about four years ago i had a happy family.  
My dad,mom,izzy,max and me. We lived together.  
My parents always had problems among themselves but me and my siblings were always together to support each other.  
We were inseparable until that one day i regret.  
I tried coming out to my family. My dad supported me while my mom thought i was a bad influence for my siblings.  
Soon the problems grew and mom and dad filed for a divorce.  
As i was already 18 by then i was allowed to make my own decision and i chose to stay with dad.  
While mom managed to get the custody of both Izzy and Max.  
She literally forbidded both me and dad to be able to meet any of them.  
So since four years i haven't seen Mom,izzy or Max.

By the time we were home it was already evening.  
''Alexander!" Magnus came out of the kitchen with a bottle of water.  
He passed the bottle to me and i immediately started gluping down the water.  
''You should go home---Omg are you ok?'' I choked on the water and started coughing.

He rubbed my back while i still tried to catch my breath.   
I knew i shouldn't have stayed here so longer its obvious he was gonna ask me to go.

''I--uh i am fine. You're right i should be going home.'' I managed to say while getting up.  
''Wait Alec thats not what i meant.'' Magnus said.  
''Itz ok Magnus i should be going.'' He is just trying to be polite.  
''Wait...um sit down.'' He tugged on my tshirt so i sat down as told.  
He sighed before speaking ''I am not telling you to leave. I love having you here. Infact i might offer you soon to completely move in with me.''  
I starred at him in complete disbelief with my eyes wide open.  
''Ughh i don't mean to sound like a creep.'' He said laughing a little at my reaction.  
''Uhh no thats not i mean you just um you startled me that's all'' I said trying to make him feel comfortable.  
''So that means you are willing to move in?'' Before i could answer Magnus cut me off.  
''Okay we will have this talk later first important stuff.'' I sat up straight trying to convey that i am listening.  
''Yea so you--uh no we need to go back to your place to get some of your stuff then we start packing tomorrow ok?''  
''Packing for?'' I said raising my eyebrows in confusion.  
''Clary's wedding?'' He said in a questioning tone.  
''And it is where?'' I asked even more confused.  
''It is at my family farmhouse.'' He stated.  
''You mean back at your home place in Los Angeles?'' I asked my voice getting louder with each word.  
''Yes i thought you knew?'' He shrugged his shoulders and started walking away.  
''When are we leaving i will have to tell dad.'' I got up and walked behind him.  
''We leave day after tomorrow and i already asked your Dad.'' He gave me a bright smile.  
''How---'' before i could finish he aswered my answer.  
''You should start locking your phone maybe.'' He said as he lifted my keys offering them to me.  
Taking them i smirked ''Smartass.''  
He smirked back and headed to the door ''And gorgeous too'' he said  
I laughed following him and shut the door behind me as we make our way towards my bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be some very cute stuff at the wedding.  
> Stay tuned people...  
> Until then Byebye  
> Love you all


	9. Dating?

(Magnus' Pov)

 

As we approach the Mansion i could feel Alec getting tensed beside me.

''Alec are you okay?'' I asked him.  
''Yea uhh i am just..have never been umm here.'' He said. 

I knew what he meant its not only about going inside and facing those people. Alec has never been a party type guy.  
After being with him so long i know he is not very social and has trouble with adjusting in crowded place.  
He never complains though but i know he is uncomfortable.

''Nervous?'' I asked him casually.  
''Yea'' He said looking straight ahead at the mansion.  
''Here'' I held out my hand. He looked at my hand and then my face looking confused ''Hold my hand it might feel better.''

He smiled and intertwined his fingers with mine. I let out a smile and held onto his hand tightly giving it a brief squeeze.  
He nodded and we went in.  
As soon as we entered, a beautiful, Tall, and Slender woman came running towards me and hugged me way too tightly.  
I felt Alec letting go of my hand but i held it tighter he got the sign and didn't leave my hand.   
Letting go of the bag's handle in my other hand i hugged back the lady.

''Mom i can't breathe'' I chuckled and she let me go and kissed my cheek.  
''I am sorry i got excited.'' I could see the tears in her eyes.  
She looked down for a second and then at Alexander.

''Oh My God...you guys are finanly dating!!!'' She squealed and hugged Alec.  
He stood there awkwardly smiling. Before i could speak my mom chimed in.  
''You must be Alec right.'' Alec just managed to nod. ''You are even more cute than Magnus told me....You guys make a great couple i am so happy so cute!!!''  
''Mom we are not----''I started but was cut off by Alec speaking.  
''Thankyou Mrs.Bane...You are really pretty no wonder Magnus is so good looking''

Wait did Alec just called me Hot?  
Fine good looking! But he flirted with me through my mom? O_O

''Aww thankyou darling. But as his Mom i have to quote this 'take care of my son and if you break his heart i will break you'. But you are lovely young guy i am sure you are never gonna hurt him'' My mother said with a very happy smile on her face.  
''Cross my heart...i would never hurt him'' Alec made a cross gesture on his heart by his fingers.

It looked so genuine.   
For a moment i forgot that Alec is just pretending. I wish this was true.

''Magnus you know your room right? Show Alec the room i am a little busy with the setup'' With that she walked away.  
I headed to the room with Alec behind me.  
As soon as we were in i shut the door.

''My mom thinks we are dating.''I said looking at Alec.  
''I know i am sorry...she looked so happy i couldn't deny it.'' He rubbed his eyes and sat on the chair nearby.  
''We have to tell her...You don't know her in a few hours it will be all over the place that we are dating.'' I tried to explain pulling out another chair and sitting infront of him.  
''Or we could pretend?'' I looked at him and laughed.  
But he didn't laugh along.  
''You are not joking.'' I stated.  
He sighed ''Magnus we will be here for a few days nobody would know we are lying and your mom looks really happy i don't wanna...you get it don't you...c'mon we will do it''.

Pretending to date sounds like a good plan i can stare at him touch him and not feel guilty about it.  
But what if it turns out the wrong way? What if Alexander finds out my true feelings? What if i freak him out?   
What if i end up confessing him? what if....

''Magnus'' I was brought out of my thoughts. I looked at him he looked worried. ''If you don't want we won't do this let it be.''  
''Let's do it'' I let out the words without thinking.  
''You sure?'' He asked i nodded and got up.  
''I am gonna help mom and you can freshen up?'' I asked him he nodded.  
''I will also unpack our stuff?'' I gave him a thumps up and started heading towards the door.  
''Magnus before you go...Do you know what is the shedule?''  
''Yea tonights a party and tomorrow is also a party and the day after that is the wedding.''   
''The parties have an open bar?'' He asked me i let out a giggle and admitted about the open bar thing.  
He laughed and i left the room.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

By the time i got back the room was empty. I checked my phone and the was a messeaage from Alexander to inform he left for the party with biscuit.  
I sighed and opened the closet the clothes were there in an organized manner hung in the hangers. He did unpack well.  
I pulled out a red translucent shirt and black skinny pants and got ready.  
Leaving the first three buttons open i put on my necklaces and rings and did my glittery eye make up.  
Grabbing a black coat with velvet lapels i left the room.

The hall was dimly lit with the crowd of people holding their cocktails and drinks in their hand and chatting while swaying at the soft music that was filling the room.  
I tried to spot Alexander and failed as people surrounded me with their questions.   
After almost an hour of entertaining the guests. I decided to find Alec the only place i could think of was the bar.  
It took me seconds to recognize the tall figure with the messy black hair.  
As i approached closer i saw he was not alone. A blonde guy had his hand trailing up and down Alec's forearm.  
A pang of jealousy hit me as i watched the duo.  
Alec looked comfortable with the blodie who i recognize as Sebastian.  
They talked and laughed and seemed so comfortable.  
Alec looked totally fine with Sebastian touching him.  
I felt so terrible. He is supossed to be with me and here he is all happy with somone else.  
I couldn't---

''You are not dating him'' Mom said looking me in the eyes.  
I tried to smile ''No mom we are---''  
''Mags i know you. I am your mother. You don't look happy.''  
I gave in and hugged her.  
''I love him mom'' I said.  
She rubbed my back and said ''Then tell him that.''  
''I am scared to do that.''   
''Magnus you wouldn't know maybe he likes you too. He is a great guy. You have to try.'' She cupped my face and kissed my forehead.  
''Okay I am gonna tell him today as soon as we get back to the room''  
''That's my boy now go to him. He has been sitting alone the whole time.'' She winked and left and i gather up the courage and went up to he two boys infront of me.

 

''Magnus it is so great to see you again'' Sebastian said with a smile.  
''Yea you too'' I said with my fakest smile.  
Alec didn't say anything he just kept sipping his drink.  
''Alec let's go there'' I said pointing towards the empty balcony.  
''I don't think Alec can move'' Blodie spoke again.  
''What do you mean?''  
''He drank too much i was actually here to stop him but he wouldn't listen'' He said and tried to take away the glass from Alec's hand. Alec just shoved away his hand.  
''Then we should go back to the room'' I said and held Alec's hand.  
Alec pulled my hand making me sit on the stool next to him.   
After a few secons of silence he spoke.  
''Seb is right you took too long to come'' He spoke in a muffled voice.  
''I am sorry Alexander i got caught up. But that doesn't mean you should have drank so much.'' I said  
He rested his head on my shoulder and leaned on me. ''What else should i do. I don't know anybody.''  
''I am sorry...i won't leave you again.''   
Sebastian got up and wispered something in Alec's ear and then left.  
''You think so?'' Alec called out after him and he turned and give Alec a smile and a thumbs up.  
Alec leaned back on me and i could feel he was smiling.  
''What did he say?'' I asked him but he didn't answer.  
We sat like that for a few more minutes when Alec finanly spoke.  
''Mags let go to our room...i am tired.''   
I nodded and with difficulty got him back to the room.  
I took off my jacket and saw Alec do the same.   
But then he stopped and looked at me and just starred.

''Uhh do you want something Alec?''  
''Why did my kiss bother you?'' He asked

Damn it not again.

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it...  
> Beware next Chapter cuteness overload...  
> 


	10. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itz finally here...

''Why did my kiss bother you?''

Magnus shook his head in defeat.  
''We are not talking about this right now.''

He sat on the bed to take off his shoes and socks. After he was done with his shoes he heard a giggle.  
Alec stood there near the door in front of him.

''What's so funny?''  
''Which room is Sebastian's?'' Alec asked still giggling  
''Why wanna change your roommate?'' Magnus spat out totally pissed on hearing that name again.  
''Yea i like his company and besides my roommate is being a jerk and not answering a simple question'' 

Alec started moving closer with each word.  
He took off his tie and unbottoned his shirt in the process.  
Magnus felt his breath hitch when Alec hovered over him barely leaving any place between them.  
He could feel the heat radiating from Alec's body, smell his cologne mixed with the smell of alcohol.  
He was close but not touching yet his breadth was hot against Magnus' lips.

''Alexander w-w-what are you--?'' Magnus tries to speak.  
''Magnus do you think i am a terrible kisser?'' Alec licked his lips and Magnus mirrored his action.  
''That's not the reason.'' Magnus was losing his mind already he lifted his shakey hands trying to push away Alec but stopped as he felt a firm hand on his waist.  
Alec moved his hand from his waist all the way to his chest in a feather like soft touch feeling and felt magnus shivering a little. The hand stopped at Magnus' chest. Alec felt Magnus' heartbeat and closed his eyes.  
''Why is it beating so fast magnus?'' Alec leaned in to wisper in his ears making him shiver.  
''Alec stop please.'' Magnus tried to speak again but the words were barely audible.

Alec had no intension of stopping now he gently placed a sweet kiss just below Magnus' ear.  
Magnus grasped as he held Alec's shoulders tightly.  
Alec softly pushed Magnus backwards so that he could lie down.

''Alec w-we can't--'' Magnus tried yet again but couldn't gather up the strenght to push him away.

Alec leaned over on Magnus who was now resting back flat on the bed.  
Magnus tried to push him away with his hands that were the only thing seperating their bodies.

''Alec itz alcoh--ur drunk please don't'' Alec pinned both of his hands above his head.  
Magnus was shocked by the power Alexander surpressed even after being so drunk.   
He was brought back to reality when he realized Alec was about to kiss him he did the only thing he could that was turned his head so Alec ended up kissing the corner of his mouth.  
But Alec did'nt give up he started to leave a trail of open mouth kisses from Magnus' jaw towards his neck.  
Alec bit a little too hard on Magnus' clavicle earning a moan from Magnus he licked on the spot to soothe the pain.  
Magnus tilted his head giving more access to Alec While Alec's grip on Magnus' hand loosened. But instead of pushing Alec away, Magnus laced his fingers into Alec's hair encouraging him to continue.  
Alec took the sign and continued on leaving hickeys all over Magnus.  
Just when Alec tried to kiss him again he was pushed rather harshly.  
He stumbled a little. Eventually Magnus gained back his shit and got up.

''Magnus'' Alec broke out in a hurtful voice.  
''I am sorry Alexander i can't do this please sleep.''   
With that Magnus went out the door shutting the door behind him.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Magnus' Pov)

I lost my self there didn't i?  
But it was all i ever wanted.  
He is doing that because he is drunk.

I walked away from the room and ended up in front of a door.  
The door swung open and sebastian stepped out. He looked at me and the my neck.  
He opened his mouth to speak.

''Don't! Just don't fuck with me right now''  
He closed his mouth taken aback by my words.  
''Sis, Somebody is really pissed.'' With that he left.

A tiny figure then approached the door.  
''Mags are you-----woahhh your umm..---'' Clary gestured at my neck.  
''Can i come in biscuit?''   
She moved away letting me in and then closing the door.  
''So are going to tell me how dare you make out with somebody when Alec is right here?'' She said glaring at me.  
''Itz Alexander he did this'' I replied.  
''Are you fucking kidding me you made out with the man of your dreams and you are still gloomy...Are you crazy Mags?''  
''He was drunk clary this is not a good thing i just lost my shit and didn't stop him'' I immediately regreted my tone and sat down with my head in my hands.  
''I am sorry biscuit i didn----''  
''Itz ok just are you ok?'' She sat next to me now hugging me.  
''No i am not'' I lean into her touch completely while she gently ruffled my hairs.  
''I think he likes your brother'' Clary looked at me demanding for an explanation.  
I let her know the events of today.

''Mags my brother is not that bad you know i assume Alec actually needed someone at that time i think you might be misreading things. You never talk to Alec about your feelings. And never answer the only question he ever asked you.'''

I sighed she is right itz my fault maybe i am being to possessive?

''Mags are you even listening?''  
''Yea sorry what did you say?''   
''I said you have to talk about this. This is not something one can ignore.''  
''Yea i will'' Bisciut smiled and got up.

''Clary one last request'' She turned.  
''Hm?''  
''Can i stay here the night?'' She just laughed walking back.  
''Do you even have to ask?'' She kissed my check and went away.

I laid on the couch and fall asleep soon after.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next day Clary woke me up and told me to talk to Alec.  
I got back to the room to see Alec sitting on the bed shirtless and rubbing his eyes.  
Seeing his messy hair even more messier i assumed he just woke up.  
He looked up and smiled.

''Good morning. I think something died in my mouth and it tastes awful and my head is like gonna explode'' He started complaining.

How can he be so normal after everything that happened?  
Are you kidding me Alec is so...  
Am i the only fucked up one here?  
Was yesterday some sort of joke or just an action by some high guy?

''Magnus?'' I looked at Alec who looked confused. He stared at me.  
''You were not here last night...i was wondering where you are and by your condition i now know why you were not here'' 

My condition?  
what is that supposed to mean?

''With whom did you um you know....uhh you spent the night?'' 

Spend the night?  
He thinks i slept with somebody?  
He doesn't remember?

''Alec what do you remember about yesterday?'' My tone came out colder than i ever intended.  
''Uhh lets see i went down with Clary. Then she was dragged away by some ladies the i went to the bar. Then Clary's brother came and i drank waiting for you and then woke up here with a really terrible hungover.'' He said clearly trying to pressurize his brain into remembering.

A Chuckle left my lips.  
Sure he doesn't remember.  
I was even considering this.  
Loving him never hurted as much as it was hurting right at the point.  
I could feel the prickle of tears stinging in my eyes.  
I opened the bedside drawer and pulled out some painkillers leaving them on the table.

''Have them.'' I choked out with difficulty and pulled out random clothes from the closet and went into the bathroom.  
Shutting the door i let out a sob and let out all of my emotions.

''Magnus are you ok?'' Alec was knocking on the door.   
Maybe i am being too loud. I covered my mouth using my hand preventing the sounds and cried.  
After sometime i collected myself and took a long shower and put on my makeup.  
Looking at the mirror i could see the marks that were created by Alec.  
Again i could feel the hot stinging in my eyes.  
I wiped the tears away before they were even falling and wore a button up shirt.  
It did hide some of those lovebites while one a big purple bruise was on very difficult to hide.  
Even with makeup it was still visible.  
Giving up i exited the washroom.  
Alec got up and came up to me looking me directly in the eyes.  
I looked away and tired to leave the room.

''Magnus you were crying what happened?''  
''I wasn't'' He cupped my face making me look at him.  
''Your eyes speak the truth. What is it?'' 

Why is he so kind and gentle?  
How am i supposed to hate him?  
What do i do?

I did the only thing i could pull away and walk out.  
I started looking afer the arrangements for today's party.  
Hoping the work could distract me.  
I avoided Alec the whole day.  
I texted biscuit so that she takes Alec to the party before i go back to get ready.  
She texted back after a few minutes that she is taking him down.  
After waiting for a few more minutes i headed back to the room.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

As soon as Magnus got in the door banged close.   
Alec was there leaning on the door.   
Magnus mentally kicked himself as he thought about biscuit being his 'ex-friend'.  
Great!! his best friend is on Alec's side now.

''No more avoiding me Magnus'' Alec took a step forward.  
''Alec i am not ignoring you'' 

Alec kept coming forward while Magnus kept stepping back until his back hit the wall.  
Alec placed his hand placed his hands on the wall so trapping Magnus between himself and the wall.

''Why are you doing this? Why were you crying? Where were you last night? Answer me Magnus?''  
''Alec please let me go.'' Magnus said in a defeated voice not trying to move as he knew it was impossible to move.  
''Magnus atleast i deserve to know who did this?'' Alec said bringing his hand to touch the purplr mark below Magnus' earlobe.  
''Say it who the heck did this? where the hell were you yesterday? why are you doing this? Why do shut me out?''  
''Because i fucking love you!!!''

Magnus' yelled and pushed Alec with both his hands.  
With each accusing question Magnus' lost all his power to fight this.   
As soon as he realized what he said he broke down and started sobbing.  
He was trying to protect their friendship but after this he doubted that they will never be the same.   
Alec stood there at a distance staring wide eyed at his bestfriend.  
The sight of his confident and smart Magnus looking so small and vulnerable broke his heart.  
Before he could react Magnus started

''I know things won't be the same between us...I should have kept this to myself...i am sorry Alec...p-lease don't leave.''  
Why does he even think that?  
How can i leave him?   
I love you idiot.  
Alec wanted to say this but still he didn't because first he needs to get some answers.

Suddenly he grabbed Magnus' shoulders and shaking him he asked.  
''If you love me then why are you running away from me? Why would my kiss bother you and why are you ignoring me?''

Magnus looked at him shaking his head he shut his eyes close and said  
''I am scared of losing you and staying with you makes me fall more for you Alec....i am sorry please sorry.''   
''Why did you do this then?'' He asked in a soft barely audible voice.  
Alec let his eyes fall onto Magnus' neck and then moved a few steps back.  
''You did'' Magnus answered opening his eyes and looking directly into Alec's eyes  
''I did?'' Alec let the words register his brain and soon the memories of the previous night came rushing back to him.

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it soon after.  
How can i forget this? fuck alcohol i am never drinking again! he thought.  
And then asked the one question that he could never get out of his head.  
''You love me but you hated that kiss?''

Magnus was brought to the realization that Alec always thought magnus hated the kiss or even rejected him in some way.

''Alexander i don't hate that...i-i just i jus wanted you to k-k-kiss me only w-when you feel the s-s-same as me.''  
As soon as Magnus let out the words those sinful lips he couldn't get out of his head were on his.

Was this sympthy?  
How could he do this afterall this?  
Why is he-he kissing me?  
Magnus thought and pushed him back.

''I just told you-- why di----?'' Magnus tried to speak but was cut off by another kiss.

He pushed him again.

''Please Al---"  
''You told me to kiss you'' Alec said with a small smile on his lips  
''I told?''   
''Magnus you are right. Things can never be the same between us.''

Alec smiled brightly while Magnus stood there shocked.  
Was this over?  
Did he just lose Alec?  
He was thinking this when a pair of strong yet gentle hands cupped his face.  
He tried to register the scene.  
Is this a way of saying goodbye?

Alec kissed his nose and finally let out the words.  
''I love you Magnus Bane''  
''You What?'' Magnus asked dumbly.  
''I love you...you idiot'' Magnus starred for another moment before bursting out into a big smile.  
''Is this real?''Magnus asked leaning a little.  
Alec leaned in as well resting his forehead against Magnus' and closed his eyes.  
''Yes I love you and you love me. Now may i kiss you without being pushed away?'' Alec asked in a playful tone.

Magnus let out a happy giggle and Alec started laughing along.  
''Come here'' Magnus pulled Alec down wrapping his hand around Alec's neck and kissed him.  
The kiss was slow and magical.   
It was a simple touch of lips and was over within seconds.  
They both just stood their smiling lovingly at each other. Until Alec brought his hands taking Magnus' face in them and wiped his tears.  
Magnus smiled showing all his teeths and pulled Alec into a tight hug and spoke.  
''I love you Alexander''  
''I love you more Mags''  
Alec said wraping his arms around Magnus and burying his face between Magnus' shoulder and neck.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did it finally...I am happy.  
> This is not the end more to come.  
> I plan on writting about 2 more chapters.  
> This chapter came in earlier than usual because of the sweet comments from all my excited readers  
> i love to read those thankyou vey much all.  
> Keep following. ^_^  
> Love you all.


	11. Boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update...

''Why didn't you tell me before?'' Magnus asks as he start pulling away.  
''Tell what?'' Alec questioned as he let go's of Magnus.  
''That you are like me....'' Alec looked at Magnus unable to understand him.  
Magnus sighs ''Both ways?''  
''Oh i am not Bi if thats what you are asking.'' Alec said while sitting on the edge of the bed.  
''So are you saying....i turned you gay!!?'' Magnus joined Alec on the bed.  
Alec bursts out with a laugh.  
''You wish Mags i was already Gay even before i met you.''

Magnus looked at Alec not believing him.  
''Christina?'' He asks.  
''Oh well being with me kinda kept up her reputation and being with her helped me hide my true self.''

Magnus nods at that.  
Alec is not out. So if he is scared of coming out it was kinda a smart move to date a girl.  
No one could have guessed that he is into boys.

''You know just so you know you are the reason i broke up with her.''  
Magnus snapped his head towards Alec in a lightening speed. ''Me How?'' He points to himself and Alec smiled at his reaction.  
''She made me realize that i was falling for you and after that each day i spent with you i became aware of my feelings for you and realized the bitch was right.''  
Alec chuckled at the last part making Magnus snicker as well.  
''Remind me to send a thankyou card to that bitch.'' Alec looked at Magnus who was sticking his tongue out in a childish manner.

They look at each other smiling like idiots for a few seconds before Magnus reaches out and place his hand on Alec's cheek.  
Alec leaned into the touch and closed his eyes while Magnus gently stroked his thumb on his cheek.

''Alexander i don't care that you're still closeted...I don't want you to force yourself out...as long as your with me i just don't care and if you want us to date secretly i am fine with it so don't let anything about this bother you okay. You come out only when you are ready and you actually wanna come out do you get it?''

Alec let the words sink into him and he remembers about the time he tried coming out to his parents.   
The image of her mother's disapproving and disappointed face flashes before him.  
Christina's stinging words echos in his head.

''That's the reason my mother restricted me.'' Magnus looks a little taken aback by his words but soon lets his hands fall on Alec's shoulder in an assuring manner.  
''My mother thought i would be a bad influence on my izzy and max that's why i chose to be with dad he is fine with it he even said i should be me and happy but i couldn't bring myself to trust his words. I am scared Magnus i don't wanna be hated i just i wa--wanted still want to be happy.''

Magnus brought his hand up wiping the tears on Alec's face he didn't even realize that he was crying. He looked at Magnus who was smiling softly and cupped Alec's face making him look at himself.

''Just because one person rejects y---'' Magnus begins.  
''Two uhh Christy also'' Alec corrects Magnus.  
''Two...Just because of two people you shouldn't give up. I know what it feels like i mean it is sure scary but look around you Alexander...Biscuit, your Dad, your sister, My mom, Many people here and our friends and Myself we all love you no matter what you think of yourself.''

Alec looks at Magnus and knows he is right.  
''And Seb?'' Alec asks in a playful tone.  
''Way too ruin the mood Alexander...did you need to mention him too?'' Magnus lets out a groan and pull away.  
''Yeah he is kinda my new best friend.'' Magnus dramatically puts his hand on his heart and grasps.  
''You wound me Alec.'' Alec lets out a giggle and suddenly Magnus is close to him his expression serious as he speaks in a low voice.  
''Only i am your bf in both ways be it bestfriend or boyfriend...I have to ask you to stop talking about Blondie anymore.'' Alec leans in a bit with a challenging look on his face.  
''Make me'' He wispers.

At this it takes Magnus less than a second to throw himself on his boyfriend.  
Alec laughs and falls back on the bed pulling Magnus along with him kissing him fiercely.  
The kiss gets steamy and Alec bring his hands in his boyfriend's hair roughly tugging at them making Magnus moan in his mouth.  
Magnus detaches from the kiss to catch his breath and grins.  
''Alexander'' He pants. ''you have no idea how long i wanted to kiss you like that.'' Magnus says still breathing heavily.  
Alec rolls them over switching their positions. So now he is on top of Magnus.  
''I think i do.'' 

He says and reconnets his lips to the gorgeous man under him.   
Taking Magnus' bottom lip between his teeth and bitting it a little too hard earning a wimper from Magnus.   
He licks and then sucks on the bruised lip.   
Magnus laced his fingers in Alec's hair and fisting his hands in his hair and pulling it gently.  
Soon Alec licked his upper lip as Magnus opened his mouth a little inviting Alec into his mouth.  
Alec gets the sign and slips his tongue into his boyfriends mouth.  
Both groan as they fight for dominance and Alec lets magnus win and explore his mouth.  
He feels obliged as Magnus' hot tongue explore each and every inch of Alecs mouth.  
They break away due to the lack of oxygen and Alec leans his forehead against Magnus breathing heavily.  
The both let out broken giggles before joing their lips again this time their teeth rattling as they goofly laugh while they kiss.  
Magnus lets his hand slip under Alec's shirt and he gently traces Alecs Muscled and strong back with his finger lightly ghosting over his back.  
Alec moans in pleasure and started placing open mouthed kisses starting from Magnus' jaw towards his neck.   
Magnus tilted his head allowing Alec more access to work his magic.  
Magnus pulled Alec's tshirt upwards trying to get it off but before he could get rid of that stupid shirt the door is pushed open.

Magnus looks over Alec's shoulder.  
''MOM!!!!! PRIVACY!!'' Magnus shouts.   
Alec somehow find this situation very amusing and lets out a laugh and climbs off Magnus.  
He settles beside Magnus as Magnus sits up.  
''OMG you guys were making out!!!!!" His mom squealed like some little teenage yaoi fangirl.  
''Mom why are you here?'' Magnus says and Alec glance at him to see the Magnus is blushing.   
Alec is in awe this is the first time he has seen magnus blush..His Magnus is blushing and looks adorable.  
''You guys were taking too long to come down.....sorry i will leave come fast.'' She says but looked unsure.  
''Mrs.Bane is it something you need?'' Alec asked her.  
''No that's fine nothing bothersome''. She replied.  
''Mom what is it?''  
''I needed Alec's help with something'' She said looking down.  
''Mom don't tell this to Clary'' Magnus said bringing his hands to covered his embaressed face.  
"Aw i can't promise that baby'' with that his mom left giggling.  
Alec got up and grabbed his blazzer and followed Mrs.Bane mom.  
''Get ready see you downstairs.'' With that he flashed a smile and left.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus sits for a few minutes remembering the events of the moments and rolled on the bed smilingand squealing like crazy.  
Finanlly he recollects himself and head towards the washroom to get ready.   
He wore a black translucent shirt with grey trousers and wore his usual necklaces and rings.  
Finishing his smokey eyed makeup he take a glance at the mirror and saw all the markings from the previous night and events.  
But this time he doesn't try hiding them and proudly shows them off.

Magnus went down and saw Alec talking to his new friend.  
When he catches Magnus' eye and mouthed 'Perfect'.  
Magnus smiles and moves on to entertain the guests.  
He certainly don't need to be jealous of Sebastian anymore as he already has Alec.  
And he is sure he is much hotter, sexier and prettier than blondie.  
He smirks to himself and looks through the crowd. He spots Clary and walks towards her.

''Biscuit the most beautiful person in this hall!!'' He exclaims.  
Clary giggles and kiss his cheek.  
''Not as good as you Maggy'' They both chatter.  
When suddenly the soft music that was playing in the background stopped.  
Magnus looked around worriedly thinking it is some problem in the system.  
But then his eyes falls on Pale yet the most handsome figure standing on the stage with a mic in his hand.

''Hey everybody i am hoping you all are having a good time.'' Alec starts speaking nervously.  
People turned to him and Magnus had no idea what Alec was trying to do.  
''You may not know me but i am Alec Lightwood and that guy over there is my boyfriend Magnus''   
He points at Magnus and people follow his finger and spot Magnus.  
''Atleast that's what i told his mom....the thing is she looked so happy so i lied about dating her son.'' Alec shuffles in his spot more nevous than he was before.  
Magnus just looks at Alec blankly trying to figure out what the heck is happening?  
''I feel guilty about lying though...but it is not a lie that i um i am actually in love with your son Mrs.Bane.'' He rambles on.  
''So here i am in front of all of you confessing my feelings...Magnus i have to ask you this.''  
Magnus stood there frozen when Alec pops on this knees and holds his hand out.  
''Magnus Bane would you like to be my boyfriend?''   
Magnus couldn't believe what was happening and stood in his spot wide eyed not moving an inch finding it difficult to react.  
He is pushed a little by his mom and biscuit who beams at him and encourage to do something.  
''My knees hurt Mags say something?'' Alec said chuckling a little.  
Magnus walks straight n the stage and kneels down infront of Alec.  
Alec smiled at him and Magnus couldn't help but hug this stupid guy in front of him.  
He wispers a yes and Alec raises a thumb in the air.   
Everybody starts cheering as Magnus pulls away and looks at Alec.  
Alec leans in and captures his official boyfriend's lips into a soft and gentle kiss Magnus kisses him back pouring all his feelings in this sweet kiss.  
They both pull away and smile at each other

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

''Alexander that was the best thing that ever happened to me'' Magnus exclaims after the duo are at a safe distance from the crowd.  
''Your welcome i guess?'' Alec says  
''Umm Alec swear i am really happy about what you did there but you didn't had to com---''   
''I came out because i wanted to..i mean yea you are 80% of the reasons as i didn't want to keep us some sort of secret but the other 20% was for myself so don't worry about that''  
Alec explains and Magnus brokes into a smile.  
''Well in that case i am proud of you Alexander.''  
Alec smiles a very big wide smile which fades really soon.  
''What is it?'' Magnus asks worriedly.  
Alec Bit his lip and looked at Magnus.  
''Izzy would have been as proud as you are i wish i could tell her this.''  
''You can call her Alec if you don't have her number call your mom i know you don't wanna talk to her but its for Izzy.''

Alec thinks for a moment and decides to call his mom.  
Magnus waits outside leaning against a wall letting Alec have his Privacy.  
He waited patiently for about 2-3 minutes when Alec comes out.

''She let her g-go'' Alec says.  
''Who lets who go Alec?'' Magnus asks.  
Alec doesn't answer.  
Magnus cups Alec face and asks him in a soft voice.  
''Alec what happened?''   
''Izzy ran away from home a year after me and dad moved away. Mother doesn't know anything a--a-about her''   
Magnus could see the hurt and pain in Alec's eyes.  
''Max? what about him?'' Magnus asks.  
''Boarding.'' Alec states. ''Magnus my sister Izzy could be-be''  
Magnus hugs Alec tightly and rubs his back while Alec lets out a sob.  
''She is fine i am sure...we will find her...i swear Alec i will find her.''  
Alec hugs back his boyfriend trying to trust every word by him.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou all my lovely readers...  
> Stay tuned for more.  
> Love you all...<3  
> Let me know your opinions...


	12. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER!!!!!

Alec's Pov  
**********

Magnus held onto me rubbing his hand on my back until i had calmed down.  
But i just don't even want to think how my baby sister is surviving on her on.  
I move away a little and let out the things that i am currently thinking.  
''Magnus Izzy was always so reckless but i was always there to protect her.'' Magnus didn't say anything so i went on.

''She did call me and told me she wanted to run away. She was sobbing, begging me to come pick her up. She wanted to be with me.''  
Her voice and the exact words she said echoed in my head. Magnus placed his hand on my shoulder.  
''But i let her down...I told her i would let her move in with me when i get a decent job.''  
''Alec you didn't knew she would actually run away'' Magnus said softly.  
''Mags she-she is such a troublemaker how will she look after herself..she could even burn water how will she cook her meals? I feel so useless...I am not that perfect big brother that she always thought of me...i turned my back to her when she needed me...i-i what a-am i gonna do?''  
''Alec i promise we will find her. Please trust me. And don't think all that negative things please.'' Magnus assured me and i try to calm down.  
''I trust you Magnus...'' I said and hugged him again.

''Lets go inside'' I tell Magnus and we head inside.  
''Alexander i need to see biscuit for a moment will you be fine without me?'' Magnus tilted his head uncertainly.  
''Yeah sure go ahead i am fine.'' I gave him a small smile and he kisses my cheek and leaves.  
I smile to myself...I am so in love with him.  
''Hey lover boy! You rocked the stage.''  
I turn to the fimilar voice and smiled.  
''Thanks Seb...Wouldn't have done it without you.''

He smiled and signaled me to follow him towards the bar.  
So yea Sebastian is the person who kinda helped me and made me realize that Magnus might like me.  
He is somewhat easy to talk to and for me he turns out to be that perfect friend who i needed.  
I have no idea why Magnus hates him so much cause Seb seems like a really cool person to me.  
We chatter and somehow i spent hours talking to him.  
Checking the time i realize the party is almost over.  
I scan through the crowd trying to find my boyfriend.  
But he is nowhere to be seen.  
I spot Clary and another redhead women which i assumed as Clary's mother.  
I went up to them greeting her mom and burrowing Clary for a minute.

''Where is Magnus?'' I asked her and she gives me a wicked smile.  
I rolled my eyes and smiled a little at her teasing.  
''Okay give me that look later and tell me where is he.''  
She lets out a giggle and speaks.  
''Missing your boyfriend already?''  
She winked making me roll my eyes again.  
''Awww you guys are so cute anyways your boyfriend was asking about my friend simon after that the last thing i saw was him sneaking out of the party in his regular casual clothes and he also had a bag. I called out fir him but i guess he didn't hear me. I did text him though that was his reply.''  
She held her phone out for me to read the text.

Clary : Where are you going in such a rush?'  
Mags : Some work i will be late don't wait up for me.  
Clary : But where are you going?

There was no answer from Magnus after that. I was kinda worried about where he had gone.  
Clary and i exchanged our worried looks and then she left.  
Where is he? Why didn't he tell me.  
I took out my phone and dailed Magnus' number.  
I called it about 3-4 times but his number was engaged.  
I headed to the room after a while looking over my phone and out of the window again and again but there is no sign of him.  
Soon i drift off to sleep while waiting for Magnus.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Magnus' Pov  
**************

''I think i am there'' I murmur into the phone staring at the tall apartment building before me.  
I checked the small paper in my hand once again to confirm if i am at the right place.  
''Which floor is it?'' I ask. I got a reply from the loud voice from the other side and muttered a thanks and hung up.  
Tossing my phone back in my pocket i hover my hand over the buzzer.  
You can do it Magnus i say to myself finally fitting the buzzer to the 6th floor.

''Who is it?'' Came a voice from the buzzer.  
''Isabelle Lightwood?'' I ask  
''Yes who is this?'' She aid uncertainity in her voice.  
''I am Magnus you brother Alexander's boyfriend''  
I heard her sharp intake of breath and she goes silent. I decide to speak up again but the door clicks open.  
''Sixth floor second door to the left.'' She says and the buzzer goes off.  
I enter the huge building and made my way to the lift pressing onto number 6.  
I enter the lobby and stand infront of the secong door to the left.  
The door swungs open and a pretty girl with similar looks to Alec stood there in boxer shorts and a long tshirt and bunny slippers with her hairs tied into a messy bun.  
She had the same hair as Alec messy and sticking out in all directions.  
I smiled at her.

''You look quite similar'' I tell her and she smiles shyly.  
''We still do hun? Guess he hasn't changed much?'' I nodded.  
She held the door open and i got in.  
''So i guess my brother has a really hot choice''  
She sets two cup of coffee on the table and settle to the couch beside me.  
''Are you hitting on your brother's boyfriend by calling him hot.'' I asked her and she lets out a small huff.  
''Na my boyfriend is nerd hot so Alec can have you.'' She is just how i thought she would be.  
''Good for you dear.''  
''So about Alec he misses you alot.'' I see Isabelle flinch at my words and shift uncomfortably.  
''I do too but i am not gonna meet him if that is what you are asking.'' She sis from her mug while not looking at me.  
''Why?'' Is all i manage to ask her.  
''Magnus i just can't..How will i ever face him i mean no one would ever want a sister who is weak like me and runs away. He told me towait he said he would come get me but i was so desperated even after promising him that i won't be a whip and run away i did exactly that and broke his trust. I am a terrible sister.''  
She held the mug tighter choking on each word.  
Why do they even think this?

''You are stupid.'' Isabelle stared at me wide eyed ''You both are stupid''  
She looked at me confused.  
''Your brother loves you and he cried on finding out about you going away he is worried Iz. Don't create problems among you and your brother i am sure there nothing in this love bigger than love and happiness. He loves you and you love him just end the revolts and misunderstanding and chase your happiness.''  
She smiles and looks down.  
''I like it'' She wispers enough for me to hear.  
''Like what?'' I ask her confused  
''Iz you called me that...Magnus my brother deserves you so much he has been through all the hatred by mom alone..Please keep loving him like you do''  
I let her words sink in me as i burst out wth a big smile.  
''I promise i will always love him'' She lets a big smile on her lips and i take that as a time to go home.

I walked towards the door opening it.  
''So i hope to see you come meet your brother tom?'' She nods and looks down.  
I save my num in her phone and gesture her to call me.  
''Okay then i should get going.''  
''Magnus?'' She said and before i could answer she jumped on me hugging me tightly as i took a few steps back almost falling.  
I wrapped my hand around her waist and hugged her back.  
''Thankyou thanks a lot'' She lets go of me and i beam at her.  
''See you tom Iz.'' I say and she smiles.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

By the time i am back it is 5am i head to my room and see Alec sleeping soundly.  
I smiled and walked over to him gently pushing his messy hair off his forehead i peck it.  
He moves slightly i change into my nightwear and climb under the covers snuggling close to Alec.

''Magnus'' His muffled voice spoke i just hum in response.  
''Your back i was worried where w--'' He begins to talk.  
''Shh sleep angel we will talk about this later just sleep.''  
He stops talking and pulls me closer and kisses my head.  
I smile and bury my face in his chest and drift away to sleep.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

''Magnus wake up we are gonna be late'' I open my eyes lazily quickly shutting them back.  
Í hear the dor knock and Alec opened the door.  
''Oh god is he still sleeping? Clary needs help.'' A loud voice of my mom echoed the room.  
''I will wake him up'' With that Alec shuts the door and i groaned pulling a pillow over my head.  
''Mags come on you shouldn't have stayed out so late.'' Alec pulled the pillow away and i groaned yet again.  
''You still haven't told me where you were but we will deal with that after the wedding come on now wake up.''

I open one of my eye to see Alec buttoning up his shirt infront of the mirror. I watch him intently enjoying how the white shirt hugged his forearms tightly.  
He looked over at me and smiled before grabbing his tie and put it around his neck.  
I walked over to him and gently kiss his shoulder and went into the washoom closing the door behind me.  
By the time i came out Alec was no more in the room.  
I grabbed my phone to see if i had any messaage from Isabelle.  
I gave her the address i hope she does come.  
But there was no text from her i saw a long chain of texts from biscuit.  
I get ready quickly and grabbing my coat i head towards Clary's room.

The room had a tensed atmosphere. Clary was sitting infront of the dressing table and crying.  
''You crying already biscuit? You are supposed to cry after the wedding.'' I chuckled and placed both my hands on her shoulders.  
''Mags Lisa ditched me she is not coming what am i gonna do?'' She let out a sob.  
''Your makeup artist?'' I asked raising my eyebrow.  
She looked up and nodded at my reflection in the mirror.  
''Bscuit don't you worry i will do it.''  
''No offence mags but your makeup is usually bold i mean i love it your smokey eye is the best but i wanted a simple one.''  
I grasped and gave her a pout.  
''Fine i will do a good one trust me.'' She smiled and nodded.  
''Magnus one last request.'' She looked back at me.  
''Hm?''  
''No Glitter.'' She stated and then burst out laughing.  
''I don't use that much of it anymore.'' I said pouting she laughed even harder.  
''Oh please Mags even your boxers are covered with glitter.'' I rolled my eyes causing her to breakout into another burst of giggles.  
''Maybe i have to ask your beloved Alec to confirm my statement.'' She said in a teasing tone.  
I felt the blood rush to my face and Clary let out an awwe sound.  
''Do it yourself i am leaving.'' I said and turned to leave.  
''Aww ok sorry but that was adorable..'' I turned and started to examine the various products on the table.  
''You are lucky that i love you...Lets begin.'' I said picking up a bottle of one of the products.  
After that i started working my magic soon Biscuit was ready. I adjusted her veil on her curly red head and saw her eye tearing up.  
I could feel the burning sensation in my eyes as well.  
She got up and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck. I hugged her back tightly and warned her that crying will spoil my work.  
We both laughed and i kissed her forehead and she returned the kiss on my cheek and i left the room.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
************

I settled back happily grinning after meeting the groom.  
He turned out to be my childhood besty.  
Jace and Izzy and Me. We grew up together.  
I even thought that i had a crush on him back then.  
I smile at the memory of us always sticking together.  
Until Jace moved out and then i lost contact as i too moved away later that year.  
I went back after that taking my seat in the front row.  
I turned looking for Magnus and he was nowhere to be seen.

After a minute or two Magnus appeared and took his seat beside me.  
''Where were you is Clary ok?'' I asked him.  
He didn't answer me as he looked back eyeing all the people in the chruch.  
He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.  
''Hey! you ok?'' I took his hand in mine giving it a little squeeze.

He nodded and brought our joined hands to his lips lightly pecking my hand.  
I was about to ask him about Clary but i couldn't as she stepped in her hand in Sebastian's am as she walked up to the alter.  
She looked really pretty. Her gown was fluffy white with laced sleeves and her curly red hairs were losely hanging with a little tiara holding her veil.  
She had a banqeut of roses in her hands. She smiled all the way.  
After letting go of Clary Sebastian came and occupied the empty seat beside me.  
By the end of the wedding i could see both Magnus and Sebastian holding back their tears.  
As Magnus lets out a tear or two Seb just pretended to be strong and didn't allow himself to cry.  
I patted Seb's thigh and held onto Magnus' hand.  
But throughout the wedding Magnus kept glacing towards the door and in his phone.

''Are you expecting somebody?'' I asked him as he was too distracted to even listen to me.  
''I am sorry Alec what were you saying?'' He asked i let out a frustrated groan.  
''Who are you waiting for?'' I said a little annoyed at him.  
He didn't answer and looked down.  
''Mags? What is it? Something troubling you?'' He looked at me and was about to speak.  
His expression turned from gloomy to super happy within seconds as he glanced behing me.  
''She is here. Alexander she came look.'' He said excietedly looking and pointing behind me.

I turned and froze on seeing who it was.  
Thase fimilar black messy locks and that beautiful eyes with innocence in them.  
She wore a Red gown with her killer six inch heels.  
She used to threaten everybody that she wil peirce their heads with her steletoes.  
She looked at me. I knew just by looking at her her that she wanted to speak but she wasn't able to.  
She is here. She is safe. She is Alive. She is right infront of me.  
My baby sister Isabelle Lightwood.

''Izzy!'' I mumbbled still not making a move.  
She came running towards me almost tripping on her way but she felt right into my arms.  
She hugged me tightly burying her face in my chest as she sobbed.  
''Oh god izzy i was so worried'' I hugged her with all i had.  
''Sorry Al--- I missed yo---Alec'' She sobbed.  
We just stood there holding onto each other as if this will all vanish if we let go.

I let go of slowly making her look at me.  
I cupped her face and wiped away her tears and the little smudged makeup.  
''How?'' Was all i could ask her.  
''Why don't you ask your boyyfriend that?'' Izzy smirked and looked over my shoulder.  
I turned and Magnus winked at her. I furrowed my brows and he sighed.  
''You see that guy with glasses there with biscuit?'' I looked over to the pair that he was pointing to chatting with Jace.  
I nodded. ''So that is Biscuit's best friend and our dear Isabelle's boyfriend.''  
I raised my eyebrow at Izzy giving her the 'Seriously Izzy' look. She giggled.  
''I missed that look Big brother'' She said and hi-fived Magnus and they both laugh.  
I just rolled my eyes. Magnus continued ''So i just saw a picture of Izzy and simon together and asked Simon who led my to your sister and vollah she is here.''  
''Is that the reason of you missing last night?'' I asked he nodded.  
I just pulled both of them into a big bear hug hugging them tightly.  
''Aleccccc i can't breathe'' Izzy whined while Magnus just chuckled.  
''I love you both so much'' I muttered almost suffocating my beloved two to death.  
I let go both of them.  
''Alec i love you too...Missed you big bro but have good news.'' Izzy clapped her hands.  
''What's that?'' I asked her.

''Clary and Jace are gonna movin in back in Clary's apartment. And Simon and me are also coming back!!!! We will all be together in 2 months!!!!''  
I looked at her not believing it. Is it a dream? All of us back together?  
I only reacted when i felt Izzy's arms wrapping around my waist.  
''That's awesome Izzy i am so happy...'' I hugged her once again.  
''Yea i know Alec...but i gotta go now see you soon i will call you.'' She lets go of me.  
I nodded ''And Alec....I am so proud of you.'' With that she kissed my cheek and hugged Magnus and left.

''So that's what yu wanted her to say right?'' Magnus said beaming a smile in my direction.  
I just grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. He stumbled forward and place his hands on my chest to gain balence.  
He was shocked for sure but then he kissed me back.  
It was nothing just a messy and sloppy kiss.  
We broke away breathing heavily.  
''What was that for?'' Magnus chuckled.  
''That was thankyou and this--'' I said and leaned in for another slow bu short kiss.  
''--Is I love you Magnus Bane" He smiled showing off all of his pearly white teeth.  
''I love you too Alexander.''  
''We all are gonna be together...Really Mags thankyou.''  
''Well that has nothing to do with me that's their own decision but i would anything for you..''

''Yea me too...We are gonna have a great year ahead hun?'' I said  
''Yeah a very great year with both of us togther..We will be together'' He said.  
''Together.'' I confirmed and interwined our fingers as we walk over to the newly married couple.  
We smile at each other and i knew this was gonna last forever.  
That moment i knew i had everyting i ever wanted right here in my hand.  
I never wanna lose this and i would do everything in my power to keep it the way it is.

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys this was the last chapter of this Story...  
> I wanna thank all of you for all of your support.  
> Your comments and support always motivated me.  
> Thankyou so much.
> 
> And i do plan on writting another Malec with the personalities of the alternate universe Alec and Magnus.  
> What do you guys think?  
> Let me know some of your ideas and views so they may help me in my new Malec story.  
> Once again thankyou all.  
> See you soon with another cute Malec Fic.  
> Until then.....


	13. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back....

Heyyy Guys!!!  
This is not a new chapter.  
I just wanted to tell you all that i wrote another the story called ''Self Claimed Boyfriend.''

Its another Malec  
The link is down below I just wanna thank you all for all you support on this one.  
I appritiate all your support.  
The comment section made me so damn happy.  
Thankyou all...

Please follow my new story

It follows a story of Magnus who is not very popular.  
And Alec who is confident and cool.  
I kinda used their personalities from the alternate universe.  
I tried something new.

Hope you all enjoy it.

Please do read it...Thankyou all once again.

http://archiveofourown.org/works/11347983

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone....this is my first malec fic...i ship them so bad but the fact that they are gonna be together forever makes me super happy...therefore here i am showing my fangirling towards them...wait is tht even a word?  
> anyways i wrote this long back but didnt actually had a chance to post it...so i hope you all enjoy my fellow malec shippers..  
> also i do not own anything except the story so thankyou and please let me know your views...


End file.
